


Helpless

by War_of_the_Words



Series: Player 1 [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: I love this ship, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Ugh, and go an a date but the date actually isnt in the fic, angsty fluff, i have no life, i wrote this in like half an hour RIP, self-indugment, slight angst, they do makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_of_the_Words/pseuds/War_of_the_Words
Summary: God, Shinichi thought, I couldn't be more helpless, could I?Shinichi heads home from a heist, but KID has a surprise for him.(may add more chapters later, I'm still debating)





	

**Author's Note:**

> one of my friends challenged me to write a fic where the main character doesn't speak unless absolutely necessary, so in half an hour, this 413 word masterpiece was born. Especially cause a different friend was trying to get me to post something here.

Shinichi watched as KID fell into the night. The updraft from the momentum of his fall caused him to come back into Shinichi’s sight when the hang-glider finally opened.

The thief smirked in his direction when he saw the detective still looking, but Shinichi never saw it.

 At that exact moment he looked down, not wanting him to believe he was worried.

 As KID disappeared over the horizon, Shinichi slowly turned and started down from the roof of the (previous) home of KID’s latest target. When he encountered Nakamori-keibu, he was stopped.

 “No luck tonight, Kudou?”

 Shinichi shook his head in response.

 “Well, we’ll get KID next time,” Nakamori said. “You doing okay Kudou? You've been acting funny during the last few heists.”

 Shinichi nodded and pushed past the man, not giving him a straight answer.

 As most of the task force looked after him in slight worry, he walked away from the heist location toward his home.

 

(ﾟoﾟ;;

 

When he entered his house, he noticed something was off. There were footsteps. Slight, but there. Shinichi immediately went into defensive mode. No one but him lived there anymore. No one should be anywhere close to his house except for the professor.

 He quietly stepped toward the noise and stopped at what he saw.

 There in his kitchen sat a thief. Not just any thief, but Kaito KID. It should have been impossible for the other man to enter, but there he was.

 Shinichi stepped forward, “What do _you_ want?”

 The thief looked at him, “Oh, you know, a little bit of this, a little bit of that.” Shinichi stood apprehensive against the counter as KID stood up and started walking forward. “But, mainly, I wanted this.”

 In three seconds, KID crossed the rest of the room and placed a gentle kiss on Shinichi’s cheek.

 The detective grabbed the thief, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 KID smirked, “Not much.”

 Shinichi shifted his hold to the thief’s collar and pulled him forward until their lips met.

 KID pulled away and vanished before Shinichi recovered from the situation he had put himself into.

 

(ﾟoﾟ;;

 

The next day Shinichi returned the gem KID had stolen the day before with a slight blush on his face and a new number in his phone contacts, one saved under the name Kuroba Kaito.

  _God_ , Shinichi thought, _I couldn't be more helpless, could I?_

He shook off those thoughts. He had a dinner date to get ready for.


End file.
